Todo Por Amor
by Jesus Hummelberry
Summary: ¿Que harías por amor? Cambiarías todo lo que hay en ti solo por esa persona, bueno esto se pregunta Rachel al conocer a personas que le ayudar a conquistar al chico de sus sueños- Esta historia es Klaine, Finchel y tambien un poco de Brittana.


**"As Long As You're There"**

_ All my life _

_i've waited for the right _

_moment to let you know _

_i dont wanna let you go oh _

_now i realize_

_there's just no perfect time _

_to confess how i feel _

_this much i know is real_

Hola mi nombre es Rachel Berry pese que algunos no me conocen o mejor dicho nadie, pero eso no es de esperarse ya que siendo la escala más baja de la pirámide de popularidad en la escuela, sigo siendo una mesa más en este sitio. Todo es como siempre las mismas tonterías de siempre, las mismas pláticas aburridas de mis amigos 'que por cierto no son muchos' No hay ninguna persona interesante aquí en este lugar pero entonces lo vi caminado por la entrada del salón de clases, delgado, alto, fornido, muy alto...excelente el tipo de persona que entra a un lugar y te deja sin respiración, aquel que no puedes evitar voltear a ver y admirar su gran belleza masculina el chico perfecto para toda señorita de preparatoria, solo un problema es el novio de la tipa más guapa y popular de toda la escuela solo por ser bonita cree que es la mejor 'Y tal vez lo sea' pero no por eso debe de ser cruel con las demás personas.

Su novio es el más atlético, atractivo y sensual de todo Ohio, porque ella lo tiene y yo no, digo tengo más derechos que ella he estado enamorada desde hace años, todo marchaba bien hasta que Finn se hizo novia de esa niña caprichuda eh engreída, Mencione que amo su nombre poco peculiar.

Solo me refugio en mi mejor amigo Jesse St. James el tipo más gracioso, sincero, guapo muy muy guapo y canta como si su vida dependiera de eso, todo lo que una chica de mi edad puede pedir, el problema no lo veo como un posible amor, ya que lo conozco desde el jardín de infantes. Nuestros padres 'debo de aclarar que tengo dos papas Gays' arreglaron citas de juegos desde el momento en que tropezaron al salir de la primera junta de informes, nosotros somos como almas gemelas, pero no de esas que planean tener hijos, casarse y morir juntos, tal vez lo último si, el punto es que es más como mi hermano mayor el que me cuida y protege.

- Rachel-Lo escuchar llamarme. Sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Que paso?- Dije un poco noqueada, es uno de los pocos efectos que Finn provoca en mí.

- ¡Deja de pensar Finn!- Dijo no muy alto, pero provocando que mis mejillas se tornaran color escarlata.

- ¡Cállate!- Nadie sabe lo que siento por el más que Él, ni Tina mi mejor amiga.

- Rachel...creo que medio mundo lo sabe- Esto provoco que me exaltara y acalorará, aumentando el color en mis mejillas.

- ¡NO! ¡Cállate Jesse!- Chille un poco fuerte, quizás un poco más que eso.

- ¿Algún problema señorita Berry?- Sentí un frio escalofriante, el maestro de español me había escuchado, voltee al frente para míralo.

- No, señor Schuester. Dije un poco más calmada.

- Eso me parecía, muy bien repitan conmigo 'Hola…

- Rachel…-Susurro a mi oído.

- ¿Qué?- Dije lo más bajo que podía, no quería que mi buena imagen fuera perjudicada por culpa de Jesse.

- Finn se te quedo viendo- Voltee a verlo a la cara.

- ¡No es verdad!- Grite

- ¡Señorita Berry! ¡Vaya por un reporte y se quedara en castigo al término de la clase!

- No, por favor- Suplique, nunca en mi vida he estado en la sala de castigo.

- No, Señorita vaya y es mi última palabra.

Me pare de mi mesa mirando a Jesse con cara de 'Te matare' oh y claro que lo haría. Tina me miro sorprendida ya que es mi primer castigo en realidad nunca me regañan, siempre he sido de las personas que no suelen salir de su espacio personal por miedo a ser criticas o degradadas aún más.

_So i refuse to _  
_waste one more second without you _  
_knowing my heart _

_baby cause i dont _  
_need anything else but your love _  
_nothing but you means a thing to me _  
_i'm incomplete _  
_when you're not there _  
_holding me touching me elsewhere _  
_how long the risk could just dissapear _  
_and i will not even care _  
_as long as you're there _

Recorrí los pasillos hasta llegar a la dirección... ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo?

- Solo pasa- Escuche decir a alguien. Reconocí esa voz era la Señorita Pillsbury.

- Si ya voy- Dije en un leve susurro.

- ¿Para qué vienes aquí?- Pregunto muy sorprendida.

- Me castigo el Señor Schuester- Baje la cabeza y me resigne a estar castigada

- Que mal debes ser menos platicadora- Dijo un poco sonrojada al escuchar el nombre de su esposo- O solo hablar más bajo, son tantos los castigados, justo ahora vengo a dejar el reporte de Finn.

- ¿Qué?- Eso significa que estaré en suspensión con el 'un punto extra para Berry'

- Si...tuve unos problemas con sus tareas- Dijo un poco incomoda- Pero bueno...tengo que ir a recoger mis nuevos folletos, porta te bien – Se despidió de la mano mientras yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Ella tomo su camino y se fue por el pasillo.

Regrese al salón con mi suspensión y mi reporte todo el mundo incluyendo a Finn me miraban sorprendidos. Que hare si desde sexto grado no le hablo a Finn...cabe mencionar que era mi amigo pero luego les contare esa historia... ¿Qué hare? ¿Qué le diré? ¿Lo ignoro?

Pasaron los minutos la campana sonó de repente todos salieron solo Finn y yo en el salón...oh dios.

_Take this word _  
_dont let them go unheard _  
_this is me reaching out _  
_i hope you can hear me now _

_this pain in my heart stands stay _  
_taking is yours to break _  
_having to try and lose _  
_then keep this love from you _

_so i refuse to _  
_waste one more second _  
_without you _  
_knowing my heart _

Pd: Hola Pequeños lectores,espero que disfruten la lectura, este capitulo es muy corto pero ya vendrán mejores, ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
